


Busted

by Asuna341



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuna341/pseuds/Asuna341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Success is not something you are born with, rather you have to work all the angles in order to even begin” I’ve always believed this to be the case… but nothing, and I mean no amount of hard work prepared me for her. (Asami and Korra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to post this just yet… not really sure where I’m going with this but I just couldn’t get it out of my head so enjoy.  
> P.s I don’t have an outline for this… or any of my stories really >.

**_ ~Korra~ _ **

 

Today was suppose to be like any other. Relax, crake jokes with the Team, avoid RCPD… you know the usual. But like always shit happens, plans change the only thing is, I can’t say whether or not they changed for the better or if I would have been better off taking my chances with the police.

 

“FREEZE AVATAR.” A familiar voice calls from behind me and I can’t help but smile as I turn to face that person.

 

“Sorry officer but I think that’s my line.” I say and I am met with a quizzical look. Just as realization sinks in to my opponent I bend the water from the bay and aim it at the feet of the group of officers before me. Only one manages to see this coming and avoids my attack the one with the familiar voice.

 

“Damn it Korra… don’t you think it’s time that you own up to at least some of the activities that has been going on lately? I know you’re involved.”

 

“Oh come on Macho man first off if I _was_ involved in any of the stuff that’s going on, and I’m not saying that I am, I’m sure you’d be the first one to know. Secondly, even if I was a part of all of that stuff don’t you think you’d better find more evidence to convict me.” I say before jumping off the docks into the bay.

 

“Korra…”

 

“Later Mako!” I yell over my shoulder. “I’ll tell Bo you said hi Ok.” I can’t help but laugh. Since Mako made the force he has been spending almost every waking moment trying to find some connection between my Team and the recent crimes that have been occurring more frequently in Republic City. He’s a good cop don’t get me wrong, albeit a bit too serious.

 

Anyway the fact that he thinks I’m involved in this can’t be a good sign…. I’m really starting to get a bad feeling about all of this.

 

By the time I make it back to Air Temple Island Jinora and opal are standing there waiting for me.

 

“Hey guys… what is it this time.” Jinora and Opal provide recon and tech support for the team while Bo, Kuv and I are the muscle. By the look on their faces I can tell whatever’s got them on edge is serious.

 

“Hey Kor… Kuv is inside waiting for you.” Opal states.

 

“Well this will be good.” I say leading the others into the temple. I find Kuvira pacing the Hallway. She only stops when she spots me. I was hoping whatever it is that has her like this was something simple. Op and J-No have a tendency to over excaudate these things sometimes but then I see that Kuv isn’t wearing her usual stone face. Instead it’s twisted in rage and annoyance.

 

“What’s going on…” I say careful not to make any sudden movements in case she decides to turn that anger back on me.

 

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN KORRA!” She yells. To late I guess. Regardless I throw my hands up in defense.

 

“Whoa… Kuv. I was busy scoping out our next client. Then I had a little run in with Mako. How about you tell me what’s going on first before you bite my head off.” I say only half joking. She studies me for a moment, probably checking to see if I’m telling the truth. When she decides that I am she releases a loud sigh, her expression softening but she doesn’t lose the glare.

 

“I take it you haven’t looked at you Sato phone recently?” she asks.

 

“No why?” Now her anger really is aimed at me.

 

“Geez Korra you’re suppose to be our Leader. Not to mention the Avatar for Raava sake. Shouldn’t you at least try and keep tabs on your team members.” I wince at the whole Avatar part then try to play it off.

 

“That’s what I got you for Kuv. No one knows how to kick someone’s ass back on track like you do.” I say with a crooked grin as I shrug. She isn’t amused and ignores my comment. I clear my throat and check my phone only to find that I have at least 20 missed text messages between the three of them. I scroll down to the last one it’s from Jinora.

 

**J-No: Kor, I think you better get back here now before Kuv finally snaps and decides to go all psycho killer on us. All she said was that Bo was taken by the Northern Dragons… hit me back asap :(**

 

“Shit…” is the only word I manage to say. As I look up to meet everyone’s gaze. Republic City is run by five Known gangs that consist of Benders and non-benders alike though most of the other ones use the Non-benders more as pons than anything else. First you have the Equilist, they consist of only Non-benders but what they lack in bending they make up for it in Chi blocking… ‘nasty stuff’. Word has it they have a new supplier that has given them a few new _toys_ to play with. The second gang is the T. Triads a group of individuals that do _a shit load_ of shady business. Next there’s the Eastern Tigers, and then the Northern Dragons both of which have an equally bad reputation but of the two the ND’s are the least likely to negotiate… well anything. This has to be the most fucked up thing we’ve had to deal with so far. Damn it Bo.

 

Oh and before I forget I said there were five gang but to be honest the last one is more like a group of vigilantes…. That’s us… Team Avatar. I know not very original but hey blame Bolin for that one. He kept going on and on about it for weeks that it just kind of stuck… ok we caved, right around the time his excitement turned to pouting.

 

Anyway seeing that out primary objective is to pretty much stop any of the other gangs from getting innocent people involved in their crimes we aren’t really their favorite people to deal with. I’m sure a few if not all would love to see us go down in a flaming ball of… well I’m sure you get it. Anyway that’s where Mako and the police come in. regardless of our intentions, the fact remains that we tend to work outside the lines of legality though they haven’t been able to connect us yet.

 

Like I said I’m really starting to get a bad feeling about all of this.

 

“Well…” Kuvira says. Obviously annoyed.

 

“Well what?”

 

“She means what are we going to do?” Opal says trying and failing to hide the worry in her voice. Jinora nodding along with her shares the same concerned look.

 

“We’re going to go get him of course.” As reluctant as I am to deal with the ND’s I’ll be damned if I just leave him there with those bastards.

 

_**To Be Continued....** _


	2. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never say 'What could possibly go wrong' because something always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day… well that’s a first. Sorry if it’s a slow start or if there are mistakes.

**_~The Northern Dragons hide out. ~_ **

 

“Well if it isn’t Avatar Korra. I’d say it’s an honor to see you… but perhaps it would have been better had we met under... more pleasant circumstances.”

 

“Shut it Blast, and let’s cut to the chase shall we. You know why we’re here, so just tell us what it will take for you to hand Bolin over.”

 

He shoots me a fake hurt expression. “You wound me Korra. To think I’d want some sort of trade from the Avatar… what type of man do you take me for.” God I just want to punch him in his smug face.

 

“Trust me Blast, you don’t really want to know what I think of you and your pathetic excuse of a gang. Now before either I or Kuvira here lose our temper how about we get to it and stop with these games.”

 

“Yes… or perhaps better still why don’t we play a game. I’ll give you back you little… vermin in exchange for a few favors for me. How about it.

 

Shit this is no game. Everyone knows Blast’s idea of a game and I know that this whole thing will likely end with either someone dead, or arrested… and nothing and I mean nothing about this is going to be easy. Man if Bolin wasn’t my best friend and if we hadn’t known each other for as long as we have, Avatar or not, I would be very tempted to leave him here and just accept that you can’t help them all. I mean I’m already failed as the Avatar, what’s one more name added to the list. I’ve already got enough on my plate as it is.

 

“*sigh* what did you have in mind?” I ask warily.

 

His smug grin widens. “I need you to do one of three things for me. I’ll leave the decision of which one to you. The first choice falls under… information gathering. A… acquaintances of mine recently decided to back out of a deal we had without giving me my dues. I would like you to help me persuade him to reconsider…”

 

Before he could finish I cut him off. “We don’t do blackmail Blast, you know that.” I glared at him.

 

“Right… well the second option is that you babysit a friend’s kid while we… take care of some loose ends.”

 

“Kidnapping? Really Blast. How about I just walk into the police station and save everyone the trouble of hunting me down later.”

 

He glares. “Fine the last option is that you pick up a series of items for me over the course of this week.” Ok now I’m curious.

 

“What did you have in mind?” something tells me I’m not going to like the sound of this but what the hell right.

 

“Cars-” I can’t help but laugh even if it results in everyone thinking I’ve lost my mind. Which the fact that I’m standing in front of ND’s boss trying to negotiate for my friend’s life, I just might have lost it.

 

“And it all comes full circle. It’s no secret you’re in the smuggling biz but cars? Now that’s a first…. Let’s hear it what poor sap do we have to steal from.” The ecstatic expression plastered all over his face is enough to make me want to gag. If there’s one thing I hate more than not being able to get my glow on, it’s being someone else’s play thing.

 

“It’s simple. How about we start with something easy. One car, tonight.”

 

“Yeah? I know better than to just say yes knowing there is a catch… so what is it? Is the person a cop? Is the security bat shit crazy? What?”

 

“Nothing of the sort to answer your first question. As far as security goes I will not say you won’t have at least a little difficulty with it.”

 

“What car is it?”

 

“It’s an Artic Wolf GT 500. Only two where ever made and only one exists in this city.”

 

He said nothing more on the matter and gave my team the basic info. Including a copy of the car keys, guard scheduling, security access codes to the garage in which the car is located and the number of cameras within the vicinity. No information was given in regards to the owner of the car… not that it is needed. Everyone knows who it belongs to and I can honestly say I’m about to take on the most difficult of the three tasks.

 

“Don’t you think saying that this will be _‘a little difficult’_ is a bit of an understatement? This is Future Industries you’re asking us to steel from.”

 

“Are you saying you won’t do this job either? If that’s the case, then I’ll have no other choice but to dispose of this mongrel then. This conversation will be put to an end.”

 

“I’m not saying I won’t take the job. But come on Blast you know as well as I that this one job is worth far more than anything Bolin might have owed you including all of our lives. I see no reason to have to continue this agreement for an entire week.”

 

“You of all people should know just how important Family is, Avatar Korra. Perhaps your friend here should have thought of that before seducing my niece and then leaving her for a Beifong.”

 

“Bullshit.” I scuffed. “Like you give a damn about family. You’d sell your own mother if it meant easy money.”

 

“That was one-time Avatar. Look do we have a deal or not…”

 

“What the hell, what could possibly go wrong right.” With that Bo was released to me and we were on our way.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Bo what the hell where you thinking?”

 

“I know I’m so sorry Kor. I’ll totally pay you back for all of this.” He shot me his signature puppy-dog eyes and like all other times I couldn’t stay mad at him for it.

 

“It’s fine Bo, but I’m not the one you need to apologize.” He gave me a confused look. And I nodded in the direction of Opal.

 

“What?... Oh… OH!” He immediately ran over to Opal, practically begged for her forgiveness after which he proceeded to scoop her up in his arms and hug her.

 

“Okay, okay. Now that we got that over with, what are we going to do about this job?” Kuvira asked. Silence fell over our group. “well let’s not all jump in at once… Korra.”

 

“Uh… erm... right… I guess the first thing we need to talk about is possibly recruiting more people. There is only so much Ope and J-No can do.”

 

“Well who did you have in mind?” Opal asked.

 

I looked over to Kuvira. “Well I was thinking along the lines of Baatar Jr.” She shoots me a ‘really? You have the nerve to ask that question’ look. To say she is pissed would be a huge understatement. Kuvira has levels of anger… anyone who has been around her long enough can tell… but when she’s over the top angry, like she is now, she gives you the silent treatment paired with the death glares that could make Vaatu run for cover and hell freeze over.

 

“Here me out Kuv. We’re planning to break into one of the most secured facilities in this city and steal from one of the most brilliant minds even. We cannot go in there blind…. Look I’ve even go there myself. We need the help and let’s face it who else can we ask that is not only good but will keep out involvement a secret. You know what’s at risk here if we get caught.”

 

After much debate she agreed and the plan was put into play… not that this nagging feeling that I’ve been having all day has gone away, but still.

 

“So is everyone in place?”

 

“All green on our end K.” Opal says.

 

“In the car and waiting in case shit hits the fan.” Bo follows up.

 

“Are you sure about this Korra. I’m ready to take on the ND’s if that’s what this comes to. We don’t have to resort to their games if you don’t want to.” Kuvira chimes in.

 

“I gave my word Kuv. No matter how bad I am at being the Avatar you know going back on my word is the one thing I won’t do… no matter how bad things get I will be going through with this. If you guys at any point feel like you can’t do this you’re free to back out, I won’t hold it against you.”

 

“No one said anything about backing out, like I’d let you take all the credit for this one.” Kuv jokes.

 

“Then let’s do this Team Avatar!”

 

* * *

 

**~ _The theft~_**

 

“ok Kor you’ll have a total of forty-five minutes to get in and out. J-No and I are working on hacking the security feed now just give us five more minutes. Bo is outside in case a quick escape is required… let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Kuv has infiltrated the garage and is posing as a guard. In about three minutes she’ll give you the signal to go.” Opal informs me.

 

“And the Keys?” I ask.

 

“What about them?”

 

“The Artic Wolf is suppose to have a laser coded key. Are you sure the one Blast gave us is the right match? We don’t need all shit going to hell just as we are about to pull this off.”

 

“Well if push comes to shove there is always you’re bending K.”

 

“So not the time for jokes right now J.”

 

“Sorry-”

 

“Never mind that I just got the signal. I’ll call code if anything happens.” After a few second the last of the guards made their rotations I made my move. As I entered I spotted the car almost immediately. It was snow white car with a ocean blue streak outlining the bottom and another streak that extended from the center of the hood to the trunk… A beauty by anyone’s standards. Whoever got the only other one has to be the luckiest person there is. It almost makes me regret the fact that I’m going to steal it.

 

“Damn this is a nice car.” I made my way over to the car and ran my fingers along the trunk.

 

“You’re right. It is a nice car.” Shit… I reached for my water pouch. “I wouldn’t move if I were you.” Something pressed against my back.

 

“Oh fuck me…”

 

“Is that a request. If it is I’m flattered Avatar Korra… if I didn’t know any better, I would say you were trying to seduce me.”

 

“Can I at least turn around. I find it odd that you know who I am but I have no idea who you are.”

 

“… Sure why not.” As I turned around I knew in that moment I was, am in every definition of the word royally screwed.

 

‘I just had to say those famous last words’ _what could possibly go wrong._

 

“You’re….”


	3. The Fox and the Hound (I mean wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami the Fox and Korra the Hound I Mean Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this but here it is so enjoy. Maybe you’ll find this funny I know I sort of did while writing it. Sorry for any mistakes ^.^

**~KORRA~**

 

“You’re”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Well fuck me sideways.”

 

“Well now isn’t that an interesting thought…. Actually I wouldn’t mind doing just that, if you’re offering.”

 

“I’d just as well jump off of Mt. Roku volcano into the lava or face down Vaatu himself. I’d pretty much do anything but you.” I said.”

 

“Well as much fun as that sounds Avatar. You still seem to find yourself with a dilemma.”

 

“Oh yeah what’s that?” I ask.

 

“You my lovely Avatar are in need of a car, but not just any car.” She motions to the car. “This is the Artic Wolf GT 500 and as I’m sure you know only two where ever made and only one exists in this city. Yours truly just so happens to be the luck owner of this fine vehicle. I would be more than willing to give you it for… whatever it is you need it for, but my question is what do I get in return.”

 

“Uh… what?” I’m totally at a loss of what’s happening.

 

“You heard me.” She stepped closer to me… just a mere inch from me. I audibly gulp and she smirks. She leans forward and her scarlet colored lips graze my earlobe. “What is the mighty Avatar going to do for me if I give you my priceless baby.” The feather like touch sent shiver down my spine.

 

“W-what did you have in mind.” She pulled back and smiled.

 

“Well for starters how about you show me a good time and give me a place to crash. Oh and your phone number wouldn’t hurt.” I snapped out of my hazy trance like state.

 

“The hell… I already let some ass-face jerk off make me his bitch so that I can help a friend. There is no way I’m going to let you do the same.” She shrugged.

 

“Suit yourself Avatar you need me a hell of a lot more that I need you.” She turned and headed towards the car.

 

“Hey wait a minute!” I said as I followed her. My phone rung repeatedly. Probably the Crew trying to let me know I’m running out of time. I ignored the ringing and placed my hand on her shoulder. “What makes you think—” Before I could finish my argument, in one swift motion she tossed me over her shoulder. I found myself sprawled out on my back, utterly shocked, slightly afraid, mildly fascinated as to how she managed to be brutal and graceful all in one go, curious as to how I didn’t see that coming and… and oddly aroused by the whole thing.

 

“So you going to get that or what?” she said with a smile indicating my ringing phone. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and extended her hand to help me up.

 

“Fuck you.” I said while taking hold of her hand and pulling myself up.

 

“Only if I get to do you first.” She said.

 

“Fine.” I said.

 

“Really? Well shall we go to your place or mine.” I blushed heavily.

 

“What?! I-I-I meant I’ll do what you want… uh the whole good time and a place to crash.”

 

“Excellent.” She took my phone and imputed her number before I gave her mine. Under the name tag I put Fox Temptress. She leaned over and laughed. “Not bad.” She then did the same with her own. I leaned over to see what she wrote.

 

“Hey! I’m not a Hound. I’m a proud wolf.” She shrugged before changing it.

 

“Better.” She said with a smug smirk on her face. She changed it to ‘ _My Polarbear Pup’._ Asami then tossed me the car keys and got into the passenger seat.

 

“This is going to be hell I just know it.”

 

I drove the car out of the lot and to the ships at the docks. The Crew met me there and where thoroughly confused by Asami Sato’s presence. Kuvira pulled me to the side. “What the hell Kor! This was supposed to be car theft not the abduction of a Future CEO!”

 

“I Know Kuv. Some stuff happened and well… I need to borrow your car.” She huffed before taking out her keys and handing them to me.

 

“I want the info on this one when you get back.” Her stone face softened. I shook my head.

 

“Trust me Kuv, I’m not so sure you want to have any part in this.” With that I got Asami and hopped into Kuv’s car.  

 

* * *

 

It was around the time when I bought the second round of shots that things had started to get a bit blurry. It was only then that thoughts of why Asami was so adamant in me taking her out, began to manifest themselves.

 

“So what’s your real game. What do you really want from me?”

 

“Well first of all, another beer. Mine seems to be empty.” I groaned but get up from my seat and head to the Bar.

 

“Hey SID, can I get another two beers… and another shot of bourbon. It’s looking like a long night.”

 

~TIME SKIP~

 

Cheers! To good times and even better company. May we discover soo much more about each other. Korra.” She smiles and for a second… no a Nano-second I think my heart might have stopped…. Nah it’s probably just the liquor talking.

 

I can feel the alcohol burn in the back of my throat and the warmth that came with it afterward that spread from my center to the very tips of my fingers and toes. “Ugh, that’s g-going to be my lassst I promkiss… I mean I prom-ise… promise.” Asami said.

 

I hear a couple of guys standing behind me talking about getting Asami out of her dress and the things they plan to do later. I began taking off my jacket. As I did so, Asami glanced down and not so subtlety glanced at my toned tanned arms. Before either she or I knew what was going on she was taking a hold of my arm and giving my bicep a good squeeze. She then gradually slid her hand down my forearm and into my hand, intertwining our fingers.

 

“It seems that you get a little less bold when you’re wasted. I never would have thought I would be able to leave Asami Fucking Sato, speechless.” I said somewhat amused.

 

“What?! I-I-I just can’t heeeelppp myself. I mean have you seen your armsss? They’re just so… nice and muscular and… and… arms….” Asami’s words were slurred, but it didn’t stop her from leaning her head onto my shoulder. She sighs and hums in content.

 

“I’m glad you like them, but you should see the rest of my body.” I said teasingly while raising an eyebrow. She sat up straight.

 

“Oh? Are you offering? Well whooo am I to deny you of my expert touch.” She smiles and buried her icy fingers under my shirt and I flinch away.

 

“Easy Sato, pull yourself together.” I said. Her straight expression suddenly cracked and she burst into a fit of laughter as if I just said the funniest shit in the world.

 

“Y-yyeeehhhh, that’s ME! The one and only Asssaaaammmiiii Saaatttoooo. Hairdress to the world’s biggest company in the world…. Pfft. I just said hairdress.”

 

“O-Kay? I think we’ve had enough to drink. Let’s get going sunshine.”

 

~TIME SKIP~

 

I woke up with a bitch of a headache and a heavy weight on my chest. I groaned before opening my eyes. There was a shift below me and my body froze. It was only then that I felt the slight tickle of someone’s breath against my neck. The breathing evened out and a hum passed through the lips of the person on top of me.

 

I did not waste another second jumping out of the bed and landed on the floor completely in the buff. I could hear yelling and screaming, and the distinct voices of both Kuvira and Bolin outside.

 

The person on the bed, now awake yawned before letting the sheets fall from her figure. Her legs slipped over the side of the bed and she crosses them. A blush painted my face. She looked towards the door with a smile.

 

“Well now. It’s quite the party here in the morning isn’t it.” I nod absent mindedly, my jaw hanging open. She smirked at me. “something wrong love?” I cleared my throat and looked away. My hand rose to rub the back of my neck.

 

“Umm… y-y-you’re not uh… covered up anymore.” She looked down then back at me.

 

“Yes I’m aware.” She says. My eyes dart in her direction then away again.

 

“But I… Uh… I can see your stuff.” She chuckles and uncrosses her legs.

 

_‘Dear Raava.’_

 

“Want me to Stand up so you can get a better look?” she says with a coy smile.

 

She did not just say that…. Heiresses to multi-billion yuan companies and future CEO’s do not say things like that. I must be dreaming. And if I am please Raava don’t wake me up.

 

She reached over to the pile of clothing on the chair beside the bed and grabbed her panties. Slowly she bent over, her raven hair cascading over her porcelain skin and one foot after the other stepped into her garments and pulled them up her endless legs.

 

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips. “Better.” I was to stunned to talk. What’s more, I was to stunned to notice the sudden opening of the door….

 

_‘Well Shit.’_

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments, feedback. I wasn’t too sure about it but yeah


End file.
